Coyote Club Magic
by Rigs Stargazer
Summary: A young witch moves as far as she can from her life and sets herself up in a new country with a job in a certain bar. Comes as a bit of a shock to her though. Coyote UglyHarry Potter Crossover. I know it sounds wierd but try it it works. RR Chapter 2 now
1. Elle': Witch Coyote

Disclaimer: Ok the drill for these is known pretty well so short and sweet. I own no characters for these fics, any involved from Harry Potter are owned by J.K.Rowling and Warner. Any from Coyote Ugly are the property of Touchstone Pictures. I've only taken these characters to provide FREE entertainment therefore permission is given only to free to view sites. No profit to be made from the viewing or distribution of hole or part of this work. Also, wherever this is distributed to it must carry this disclaimer.

Now that that's out of the way, on with the Show.

Coyote Club Magic

By Rigs

SMASH!

The third bottle of the hour. The twenty three year old looked down for a second before smiling and picking up another bottle from the bar. She still wasn't used to the bottle flipping or the quite revealing outfits she was supposed to wear but she was trying.

The club was called Coyote Ugly. From the outside it looked like a seedy bar but inside it was well-lit and roomy, at least when it wasn't full of customers. The woman found it on her search for a way to pay her sky-high rent for her minute apartment in the heart of New York.

She had come to America to get away. In England she had been Hermione Granger: Witch and high-ranking member of Dumbledore's Army that had brought down Voldemort. She had never liked hero worship, and hated being the subject of it. In New York, she hadn't found much magical activity; just enough to get her spell ingredients and her wand pretty much looked after itself. What hurt most was leaving Them behind. Harry and Ron, her best friend and the man she had learned to love. In the final battle against Voldemort he'd lost his wand arm, his self confidence and he'd retreated into himself.

She suddenly realised she'd been doing nothing because she was broken out of her revelry by Zoë, the black barmaid whispered conspiratorially, "Get back to work girl or Lil'll have you out so fast your feet won't touch the floor." She winked and slid four shots of vodka down the bar to a blonde girl who would, if just judging by the face, look innocent, shy and retiring, But the New York Tease grabbed two bottles of gin and poured generous measures into each glass as it passed, all the while making eyes at every man in her eye line.

Just as Hermione was getting back to serving, Lil, the owner of the club and head 'Coyote' grabbed her arm. "Ladies and Gentlemen." She yelled through a megaphone. "Hey! Everyone shut up!" Silence fell over the bar. "I wanna introduce you to our new girl-" she paused and whispered to Hermione "What d'you wanna be called?"

"Er . . . Hermione?"

The bar owner looked thoughtful, then, into the megaphone. "-Elle. As her name, and top, suggests, she's all woman with a little magic thrown in. Treat her nice or she'll turn you into a toad. Anyone want to buy her a drink?" The customers clamoured for the bar.

Even though this was a purely muggle bar Lil didn't mind her magical background. She had found out during the interview. While waiting, Hermione had broken a glass sitting on the bar. Looking around she saw no-one and taking out her wand she muttered "Reparo". As the glass reassembled itself and flew back to its place on the bar she heard a voice.

"Impressive" She turned so quickly that she knocked the glass to the floor for a second time. It smashed. "It's ok; I don't mind magic in my bar, within reason." As she repaired the glass again and took in Lil holding a large crate of beer.

"You know about the magical world?"

"Know about it? My cousin's in the American National Quidditch Team and my sister's an auror for the FBI. I was the only muggle allowed to the Ireland/Bulgaria world cup a few years back." Then "You're English, so ... Hogwarts, right?"

"Yes" She felt that hero worship feeling again but it didn't last.

"Cool, I don't have many rules here, you don't bring your boyfriends here and you don't date customers. From now on you are to appear available but never BE available, you can keep your wand under the bar, I know witches don't like being far from them but no magic unless I say. You break my rules I fire you on the spot. Are we clear?"

Hermione had nodded.

"Good, you start tomorrow. RACH!" she called back into the store room. Rachel appeared through the door her black hair temporarily obscuring the view of her face. "Show Hermione here our dress code."

A/N

As with every fic I write, PLEASE RR, any comment, including flames welcome, I can't get better if I don't get comments.

Sorry for the lack of updates of late, real worlds getting real busy 'bout now but I'm working on it. More crossovers and more of this story coming as soon as I get time to type it and post it.

Watch this space.

Rigs


	2. Competition Time

Disclaimer: Ok the drill for these is known pretty well so short and sweet. I own no characters for these fics, any involved from Harry Potter are owned by J.K.Rowling and Warner. Any from Coyote Ugly are the property of Touchstone Pictures. I've only taken these characters to provide FREE entertainment therefore permission is given only to free to view sites. No profit to be made from the viewing or distribution of hole or part of this work. Also, wherever this is distributed to it must carry this disclaimer.

Now that that's out of the way, on with the Show.

Coyote Club Magic

By Rigs

Chapter 2: Competition time and a little history.

Shopping was usually a mundane activity for Hermione but adhering to the Coyote dress code seemed to demand a large amount of shopping for not a lot of material. Rachel gave a lot of tips on what Hermione would need but there seemed a chill about her, as if she refused to accept the woman as a friend, as she seemed to treat the Coyote's.

Halfway through the first night however, Rachel inadvertently inspired Hermione with a simple comment. The young witch had been flagging and was stating to tire of constantly serving drinks and the brunette barmaid had called out to her boss: "Hey Lil, I don't think this new girl of yours is going to make the grade."

Hermione froze. She had never accepted substandard grades in any aspect of her life and didn't intend to start now. "How much?"

Lil's head snapped round. "Pardon?"

"How much do you want to bet that I could out sell Rachel tonight starting now?" By this time the entire bar was silent. Harry may not have been able to beat her in academic studies but he had shown her a thing or two about grandstanding.

"Half the night's tips!" This suggestion came from Cammie 'The Russian Tease'. She looked at the 'New York Bitch' "Sorry Girl, she'll need some major league incentive to make it fair."

Rachel looked around. "You're on."

Only half an hour later 'Elle' was cranking out shots at equal speed to her rival and after another twenty minutes she had doubled that. The pace was feverish as the other Coyotes refused to serve giving all their attention to entertainment and giving the competitors as many opportunities to up their tally as possible. Coyote versus Coyote went on until closing and the final tally clocked Hermione ahead by four shots and a pitcher. All this, Lil noted, without the aid of her wand which lay undisturbed behind the bar. She even seemed to have made Rachel soften a little towards her, which was an incredibly difficult feat on the first night of work.

As they cleaned house once the last drunk had been turfed out Hermione noticed a display of photos and music notation on the wall. It was headed 'Our Jersey Girl' and the most prominent picture was of a woman standing on stage seeming to give her whole heart to a performance.

"Lil?"

"Yep?"

"Who's this?"

The bar owner sighed. "That is one of my most successful Coyotes. Violet Stanford: The Jersey Nun." She smiled. "Kick-ass song writer now, you'll meet her in a week or so, she's back in NY for a while so she'll be in."

"How'd you know?"

"'Cause she and Lil got a kinda mother daughter thing goin' on." Zoë smiled at the, now defensive looking, Head Coyote. "She took Jersey under her wing when she was still just a dreamer; she was supposed to replace me, as if anyone could!"

"So how come you're still here?"

"Only for the summer honey, then it's back for the final year of law school. And when I pass the Bar all Coyote's get a discount." She threw her arms around Cammie and Rachel either side of her. "We're family!"

"And it's a family with perks." Lil, almost unseen, had gone behind the counter and came back with a wad of cash. "Cammie and Zoë, $300 each, Rachel, sorry girl you lost fair and square, $150. And our winner, $450 minus $50 for the breakages." Hermione looked deeply confused "For the bottles you broke before you so unceremoniously whupped Rach's butt?" understanding spread over the girls face. "And a bonus of $50 goes to Rach."

This received a slack jaw from everyone else in the room including the brunette Coyote. "Hey! There was a time 'Elle' would have been slammed to the deck for trying a stunt like that. This is her reward."

As the girls left, each saying a fond goodnight to Lou, the club doorman, Hermione was pulled back by Lil. She pushed a small pouch into her hands.

"What's this?"

"Five galleons, you only broke about $25 of stock tonight, I thought this might be useful."

"What for?"

Turn up here tomorrow at 2pm and I'll be taking you to the Magic of New York. Girl, we're going shopping before work tomorrow."

"So I'm a coyote?"

"Five nights a week."

A/N

So there's chapter 2 done and dusted. As usual please rr even flames are welcome.

More is on its way when I can get some time to myself.

Rigs


End file.
